While I'm away
by ifyoujustsmile
Summary: Hermione gives her husband a toy while she goes on a business trip.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, except the Harry Potter DVDs**

"This is for you Draco." A girl with brown curly hair said as she opened the door of a large garage to reveal a _Kawasaki Ninja. _"My dad said I should buy you something to play with while I am on my business trips. But if you get too comfortable with it I will take it away."

Draco's eyes went wild and his face lost all emotion as he just stared at the lime green piece of machinery in front of him. "You can't afford it. Well you can now that you are part of the family and you have my money to spend, but if this is from your own savings I can not possibly accept it. It's magnificent."

"I don't know what you are implying with that money statement Draco. I did not marry you for the money, and I live off my own money you know that, I haven't asked for a single thing from you since we first got together." Hermione Granger now Malfoy as of three months ago said while folding her arms across her chest and turning slightly away from him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Hermione, I just don't want you to spend a lot of money on me, and this is a very generous gift!" He said as he slowly approached the bike and ran his hand from the fuel tank and down over the seat as if he was about to make love to it.

"Draco, I'm not on my business trip yet you know a little acknowledgment over here would be nice." Hermione said as she walked over to the tool bench and leaned against it while he examined every detail of the bike. "My dad said that while you and him go out for parts for his do up truck you both head into the Kawasaki show room on the way back, he said you really liked this bike."

Draco looked up at his 23 year old wife, he really did love her, and not many wives go out and buy their husband a motorcycle after three months of marriage. When he and Hermione had first gotten together it was six months after the end of Hogwarts and the end of Voldemort, they had gotten together because of a work related subject then they started to see more of each other casually.

When Hermione had invited him over for a Sunday lunch with her family he met her mum Caroline and her father Wilson and her brother who is 19 now called Mark. They were a great family and Draco felt that he was welcomed the moment he set foot inside their home, he also felt very over dressed. Hermione was the younger version of her mother and they were extremely close, while her and her mother were making lunch Wilson and Mark took Draco out to their garage and showed them the cars they had in it. They had several and they were all being worked on. They had said something about having parts shipped over from Japan but Draco never truly understood that.

Draco found out a lot about the family, Hermione and her brother were close which was really surprising as she was always away at Hogwarts, and they were an extremely wealthy family at a muggle equivalent. Apparently Wilson and Caroline had started a company when they were younger and it became worldwide and they sold it for a large sum and had many investments all over. They had made very wise decisions as younger people.

In the garage Draco was shown the mechanics of one of the cars it was an old little mini, and they tore it apart that afternoon and put it all back together. Draco was like a little boy who was just presented a treasure chest, he loved it. That day they didn't end up having lunch but finally after Caroline's persistent calls they came in at 7pm that night to have dinner. Hermione giggled at them all as they walked in covered in oil all over their clothes and faces. Draco remembers Caroline asking Wilson about the boiler suits she bought him that he never wore his reply was that it wasn't fun if they didn't get dirty. After Hermione magically cleaned the three of them Draco had an in depth conversation with Mark about what he did. Apparently he competed in car races with some of the cars that were being worked on in the garage.

Draco had had the best day at Hermione's parents house and found out a lot about them all throughout the day. At 10pm when Hermione said they should be going they walked out the front door and she invited him back to her apartment. That was the first time they had had sex and it certainly was not the last time either.

"He's a very smart man your father is. Hermione I really love it." Draco said as he opened his arms to her and she walked towards him for a kiss. "You know your brother has a race today," He said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, "did you want to go? You know support him, your mum will want the company."

"You only want me to say yes so that you can go spend time with my dad and the team in the garages." Hermione said laughing at him as she looked up to his hopeful eyes. "I was kinda hoping we could stay home."

Draco looked down at her as her index finger moved over his chest over his shirt "maybe stay in the house." There were more tracings of the fingers getting nearer the shirt buttons, "In our room, perhaps the bed."

She had successfully gotten two buttons of his shirt undone as he gripped at her hips as she started to kiss his neck. "It could be a possibility, I think your brother would understand if we missed this race, it's not the championship yet."

"Draco if you keep talking and you wont start kissing me I will literally drag you quite forcibly to the bedroom myself and having my way with you." Hermione said while pulling off of his shirt and pushing him towards the door that attached to their house.

"You forget love that I could get off with just you saying naughty things like that." Draco said as he started to work with her clothes. He loved muggle clothes, quick and straight to the point.

"You mean like when I get you to the bedroom I am going to push you onto the bed and slowly rid you of the rest of your clothes while kissing your sensitive spots like the one you have here." At this point Hermione and Draco had gotten into the house and Hermione had pushed Draco with all her might back against the wall that was at the bottom of the stairs and started to kiss his exposed collarbone. "Or when you are undressed I am going to strip of my very slytherin underwear and just make you watch, that means not touching me here or here." Hermione guided his hands to where her breasts were then down to where here clit was and put extra pressure on his hand making Draco and herself moan.

"Yes, that turns me on." Draco said as he unbuttoned the top of her jeans and pulled down the zip and they started their ascent of the stairs much to Hermione's pleasure.

"But when I do allow you to touch me Draco I want you to touch me all over, every part of me wants to be touched by you, I'm going to pleasure myself Draco right in front of you." Hermione said as she grinded up against his crotch when they got to the top of the stairs, she kissed him again a long firey kiss. "What position shall we have sex in Draco. Will you be rough and take me from behind? I like that. You feel so good when you are inside of me, maybe I should ride you today, like you will ride that bike in the garage. Would you like that?"

God Draco loved this woman so much, she was about to make him come and he hadn't even been touched by her. He couldn't stop his moaning as he heard what she was saying to him and he couldn't touch enough of her. They finally stumbled into the bedroom and Hermione was true to her word, she pushed him on to the bed and removed all of his clothes. His 8 inch penis standing erect as the boxers hit the floor as he moaned as her finger tips brushed slightly over the head.

"Well Draco would you like me to ride you? I could take total control, you would be deep inside me and I will be moving about on top of you screaming your name, would you like that?" Hermione said as she kissed his neck before speaking then moving her hands down to his penis as she straddled him in her underwear while she stroked his penis twice then rolled her thumb over the tip until he answered.

His answer came out as more of a groan as it was just as she was circling her thumb over the sensitive head of his shaft, "Ride me."

She gave his penis a kiss on the top and let her tongue slip around it as she made to get up and then she began to undress herself in front of him and she started touching herself. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was the biggest tease, this wasn't the first thing she had had him by the balls.

"Touch yourself Draco I want to see you pleasure your self as I show you how I want you to touch me." Hermione said seductively as she crawled onto the bed next to him. He had sat up and watched her as she lay down next to him.

"I want you to touch me here Draco like this," Hermione said as she rubber her breasts roughly and towards each other then letting go and tweaking both the nipples at the same time, Draco continued to stroke his erection as she let her hands lower on her body her right hand came up to her lips and she sucked her index finger into it. "What I really want Draco, is for you to touch me here, right here, and rub me, I want you to rub me and penetrate me I want to feel any part of you inside of me like this." As Hermione had said this her wet index finger had gone to her clit as she moved it around, and then her left index and middle finger entered her and she felt the juices drip down her hand. "Draco touch me, I want you to make me come, touch me."

There was hardly a pause from Draco as he touched her in all the places and ways she had shown her and then finally when he got to his favorite part of her he rubbed and penetrated her with his fingers, he also began to add in his tongue, he bent his body over her as he starts to suck up all the fluids the was letting out of her body and he brought away the finger that was playing with her clit and just let his tongue take control, he had her moaning in seconds. "Oh yes Draco, like that I like that, mmm…, faster Draco make me come, please, don't stop, oh…ahh!!" Hermione came all around him and her pussy was drenched in her own juices after the pleasure, Draco continued with his tongue though, he removed his fingers sucked them and then cleaned up all her juice with his tongue. "That was amazing Draco. I want to feel you inside of me now, all of you. Get on your back."

Hermione was one to only occasionally take control in the bedroom and when she did she was good. As Draco started to sit back she was already on top of him kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her naked form as she lifted a leg over his legs and pushed him backwards herself, "I loved watching you pleasure yourself Draco." Hermione said as she stroked him as she raised herself higher.

"I loved watching you touch---" He was cut off as Hermione impaled herself on to him. She moved slightly backwards and forwards and could feel every inch of him, she rotated her hips in a circular motion and heard him groan from beneath her as he gripped her hips and started to move up into her as she moved above him.

Hermione and Draco found their pace and they worked together thrusting like they would as if they were trying to repopulate the earth. Rough and dominated is how it was for Draco and Hermione loved the sexual power she had over him. They both came together as Hermione screamed his name and Draco groaned hers.

After they have sex they would lie and cuddle into one another and talk about random things and this was no exception, they were both panting when they lay together and Hermione started to kiss his neck again.

"Did you still want to go to the races today?" Hermione asked innocently as she looked up at him leaning on his chest with her chin. He absentmindedly played with her back down the middle of her shoulder blades where a curl hung.

"I think Wilson and Mark will understand why I wasn't there, after all you are going away on your business trip, a husband must spend as much time with his wife as he can." Draco said as he pulled her closer to him. "When is it you leave for your trip anyway?"

"Two weeks." She said simply as she smiled wickedly at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Oh that's not long, we will have to fit in many more of these sessions wont we?"

"Draco, I love you, did you know that?" She said as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you too." Draco said kissing the top of her head.

"Good, now lets get a little sleep we have to go round to mum and dads to see how Mark went in the races today."

"Ok but when we get home, you are all mine for the next two weeks, I'll miss you when you go." Draco said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Darling I will only be gone for 4 days, that's only 3 nights total sleeping alone."

"It will seem like a year."

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will be updating my other stories in the next few weeks too.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
